Plans change
by Marsetta
Summary: Ron can't make it to Hermione's wedding. Hermione is not happy. American High School Teacher!Ron, first part of a series, American Teacher.


**Okay! So! Here we go. This is the first part of another One Shot Series, American Teacher. Ron is a High School English Teacher in America, reason is explained in here.**

 **In this series, Severus Snape is the student, and there is drama! And Hurt/Comfort in some episodes! Also, Hermione Weasley is scary, as shown in this story here.**

 **I might not like her much, but she is SOOOO much fun to write. :D**

 **Severus is not in this story, this story happens right before Severus starts his first year at Whatever-the-name-of-the-high-school-is High.**

 **This is for Ancient Runes with the Prompt:** **First line: He didn't understand what he had done to her, but he would by the time she was finished with him.**

 **This escalated farther than I had intended.**

 **I do not own!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

He didn't understand what he had done to her, but he would by the time she was finished with him.

Hermione was a quiet girl, most of the time. This just so happened to be one of the times she was not, and it was probably his fault.

"And further more, you will be missing my wedding! Which also happens to be your brother's wedding!" And it hit Ron, exactly why she was mad.

"You promised that you would come! It's the only reason we are having our wedding during the summer!" She continued.

"Hermione! I'm sorry, but something came up. I don't know if I can make it there in time." Ron tried, but Hermione had none of it.

"Ronald Weasley, if you are not here in one week, I am going to go find you and escort you to my wedding by your ears do you understand me?!" Hermione screeched into the phone. Ron sighed.

"Yes ma'am." He could hear the smug smirk.

"Good. So, how has it been going over there?" Ron was still amazed how easy it was for Hermione to switch between moods. One minute, she's ready to skin you alive for telling her that you couldn't make it to the wedding they planned for a time they didn't want because it was the only time he could make it, the next, they were once again best friends.

"It's good. The students remind me of me, back when we went to school together." Ron rambled on about the students he taught, the other teachers, how the principle was evil. Hermione laughed at all the right places, agreed solemnly at others.

"How is it going over there? You still working even through wedding plans?" Ron asked, done with his own four weeks of time between calls.

"Yep. My book store is not going to run itself. I've been training Collin to take over once I conceive." Hermione grinned when Ron fake gagged.

"I really do not want to know that. Just say take over when you are busy. Please?" Ron begged. Hermione laughed good-naturedly. "Yes yes, I understand. But yes, Collin is actually a very hard worker. His brother has come to help on occasion as well." Ron just sat back and listened to his friend while trying to figure a way out of the teachers retreat he had been signed up for.

* * *

Ron had never thought he would be a teacher. He always wanted to be a detective when he was younger, maybe go into a private business with his best male friend Harry. But alas, his dad got a better job when he was in his last years of high school. And it was far from home.

So he and his sister, as the only two under-age, were dragged off to America with their parents. Ron had flunked the last year of American high school, only because he was moody and taking it out on his studies. But, after a good scolding from Hermione, he decided that he would graduate the next year.

He got sucked into books, thanks to his missing Hermione of all people. He missed having books surrounding his table, having Hermione stacking more while he wasn't looking.

And so he would stack random books from all over the house on the table, but it was never enough, so he went to the library, got as many books as he was allowed, 30 or so, and stacked those on his table. After a week of doing so, he decided that it was useless to just stack them, he needed some opened on the table. But when he glanced at the open books, he noticed that some looked interesting.

One thing led to another and he graduated, A+ in English and a scholarship to a college not far from home.

After a few years of study, and falling more and more into literature, he graduated and was offered a temporary substitution job at his old high school as the English teacher. After two years of 'temporary' work, he was hired on as the 'official' English teacher.

And now, four years in, he was supposed to go on a retreat for the teachers of the school. He tried to get out of it, telling them that he had a wedding to go to, but his boss, the evil principle, told him flat out, if he missed the retreat, he was fired.

Ron loves his job, it was a good job, and teaching students was fun, especially when they decided he was worth learning from.

Now, the thing he has to figure out, how does he get his boss to reschedule the retreat? If he can get it changed to three weeks later then the date it was set to, which would also be the week before school started, then he could attend the wedding and have time to rest and get over his jet lag before the weekend.

Plan A, talk to the guy.

* * *

Plan A? Ended badly. The principle just scowled at him until he left. Man, the guy was worse then some of his professors in college.

Plan B, get reinforcements.

* * *

Plan B? Success! Ron got the Math Teacher, who has a Baptism to get to one the same day he has a wedding, and the Science teacher, who just doesn't want to go. And he also got the art teach, who didn't give any reasons as to why she didn't want to go.

Now all he has to do is figure out how they could work together to get the principle to change dates.

* * *

Plan G, Get him to reschedule something? Ended badly, almost as bad as the last three.

Okay. What if they went to the principle together? And asked nicely?

* * *

Ron couldn't take it. He had been trying for four days! The other teachers seemed to just give up.

He decided to call Hermione.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded reserved. He knew that she knew that something was up. Two days before he had to meet up with her and he was calling? Nothing good.

"Hermione? Yeah. If I go to your wedding, then I am fired from my job." Ron decided to just get that out. Maybe she will be okay with him not going?

"Okay." What? Ron thinks he misheard.

"Okay?" He questioned, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Okay. I will talk to you later. Bye." And she hung up. Okay. Ron was in the dog house, and she wasn't even his wife. Ugg. He decided to just, take a long bath. He needed it.

* * *

"The Retreat will be rescheduled for a later date. I will be sending you all the dates when I have confirmed our reservation." The principle had opened a conference call, and everyone involved was thrown for a loop.

"Um, sir? Are you feeling okay?" The Drama teacher, a small mousy woman with big glasses, squeaked out.

"I'm fine miss Preston. I just had other plans come up that I cannot change." The man's voice sounded strange, almost forced.

"Well okay. I guess I'll see you at the picnic Thursday." Miss Preston, Victoria, muttered before hanging up.

"We'll talk to you later boss man." The Spanish teacher, Ross, chirped.

"Bye." The other teachers echoed before only Ron and the Principle were connected.

"Mr. Weasley, please send my regards to the bride." Mr. Stripling grunted before hanging up. Ron was surprised, and almost horrified.

He called Hermione.

"Hello?" Hermione drawled. She knew exactly why he was calling.

"What did you do?" Ron asked without saying hi.

"I simple reminded Principle Stripling what his wife told him when they first got married. He was very accommodating after that." Ron could feel her evil grin from over the phone.

"You are an evil genius, truly. I am almost afraid that you'll be my sister-in-law." Ron confessed. He could feel the smugness increase ten fold. Hermione Could be scary sometimes, scratch that, you should always be wary of Hermione, because she is always scary.

"So I will see you at my wedding. I made sure that your tickets were still valid. Have a safe flight." And that was that. Ron would be attending the wedding for the future Fred and Hermione Weasley.

* * *

 **So, Hermione man! Scary chica.**

 **I hope you like it. :D**

 **Mars**


End file.
